<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight rendezvous by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685172">Midnight rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So... not a duel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in one of the Gryffindor dorms, Harry is having second thoughts about meeting Malfoy at midnight. After saying he was going to duel him, Malfoy had sent him an owl a few hour ago which explained he never really wanted to duel him, he just wanted to tell him something.</p><p>"I should wake Ron..." Harry muttered to himself.</p><p>He couldn't do that though because Malfoy had specifically said in his letter that if anyone else came with Harry then he wouldn't say what he had intended to say to him. So, that means despite the nagging doubts, Harry must go to the trophy room alone.</p><p>He glanced at the clock and with a sigh, he set off.</p><p>Quiet. It's so quiet in the castle at this time of night. Malfoy could murder him down in the trophy room and no one would hear a thing... but Malfoy would never do that, Harry knew that. He was just nervous.</p><p>When he arrived at the trophy room, Draco was waiting for him.</p><p>"Potter, what took you so long?" Draco asked.</p><p>Harry muttered, "Sorry, was being careful not to get caught by Filch and Mrs Norris."</p><p>"Fair enough. I'm surprised you actually came," Draco admitted.</p><p>Harry smirked. "When my school rival said that he wanted to tell me something, my curiosity got the better of my common sense."</p><p>"I'm not trying to trick you and I swear that I haven't told anyone else that you'd be here tonight. I just... have something which I wish to tell you, Potter," Draco said.</p><p>"The tension is killing me, Malfoy. Just tell me already," Harry insisted.</p><p>"I... I think that I... Potter, I... Look at me, I can't even say it," Draco mumbled.</p><p>"Spit it out," Harry sighed.</p><p>"I'm in love with you," Draco quietly confessed.</p><p>"You... you're what?" Harry gasped.</p><p>"You heard me. I'm in love with you, Potter," Draco replied.</p><p>"Malfoy, who set you up to do this? It couldn't have been Crabbe or Goyle. Was it Pansy?" Harry laughed.</p><p>"No, I'm being serious. Nobody set me up, I swear," Draco stated.</p><p>"Then... wait, what? You love me, Malfoy?" Harry inquired.</p><p>"That's right," Draco answered.</p><p>"I... I don't know what to say. I need to think. I'll send you an owl when I know what I want to say. Is that okay?" Harry queried.</p><p>"Yes, that's fine. And Harry, take your time," Draco responded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>